why i don't where laces in my boots
by Ubermann
Summary: a dark night Beast Boy tells a story about his life and hopes that she will understand. one shot, BBXRea


**Author's notes: I don't own the titans if I did the number 30 issue would have happened earlier **

Why I don't have laces in my boots.

By The Ubermann

Titans tower in the middle of the night and a wind blow a cold air when the main door opens and small kid walks on the a smooth rock and sits down, he pulls out a sandwich and a glass of milk for "it's not as good as yours." Muttered the boy as he took a bite of the sandwich, "then again I did ok with out," he looked up to the stars and thought about how the could be all there yet he never saw them when he was younger. A cool breeze stung the tears as he looked at the lights of a city he defended he protected.

He sighed and drank his milk and started to drift back to the happier times when he would fish with his friends or the celebrations of everything or nothing at all. But like a Greek play that was his life nothing in his life was happy for long. He finished then milk and tossed the glass towards the rocks and watched it shatter in to pieces that numbered the stars above him. He listened to the sea crashing against the rock and yelled at it out of anger for what he had lost. He then tossed his sandwich and watched the gulls tear it apart as he watched them knowing there nature.

He then laid his head back and started to mutter an old song his mom used to sing from his tragic youth. When a figure stood behind him causing him to sit up and wipe the tears away. The figure sat down next to him "nice night." She muttered trying once to be the one that would start the conversation instead of him "yeah, I guess." Said the boy looking at the water he hated at this moment.

He turned from the sea to her eyes that provide the courage that he need to tell her something that he kept for a long while "can I tell you something," he said looking at her "promise not to laugh though." "You can say anything to me," the girl said "I won't laugh." "Ok," said the Boy "I can't tie my shoes." The girl looked shock at the boy, was this the reason why he was moping around the tower all day or was it something else something deeper.

"Why," asked The Girl as he looked down at the boy who was preoccupied with the seagulls. "It's a long story Rae," said the boy as tears threaten to drown his vision. "If you want to hear it," Raven nodded knowing the danger of keeping things built in can be dangerous.

"I was born in a country you probably doesn't exist right now my parents lived near a local tribe while they conducted research to cure diseases." Started the boy as he started the tale of his life, "it was always warm there and everyone was happy their also not like here." Raven looked shocked that Beast Boy said he wasn't happy but he seems happy all the time. "I thought you were happy all the time." Said Raven looking at Beast Boy "then you really don't know the real me." Said Beast Boy with half venom in his voice, "but I want to know the real you." Said Raven as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Please continue,"

Beast Boy breathed deeply and continued "anyways, my life was happy up until this." Beast Boy rolled down his sleeve to and pointed to a scar that was there "my father injected me with a needle containing chemicals." Raven looked shock and wonder why his father would do this to him "how old were you?" she asked "when he injected you." Beast Boy looked at her like he upset her in away "I was 4 when I got the disease," "you mean he injected you to save your life." Said Raven who looked at him with concern "of course," said Beast Boy as he pulled his sleeve back to wrist.

"I was sick for months when he injected me and I wasn't the first injection there were blood test and all these different needles." Beast Boy shuttered as the thought of all those needles. "But when I turn green that when things started to get worse for me," Said Beast Boy as he wrapped his arm around her feeling sort of safe in the presence of the dark teen. "The villagers started calling me cursed, including the town's witch doctor Mobu." Raven looked at him believing that he was holding something from her. "What else happened?" She asked concerned. "The tribe I lived near called me a pariah I didn't know what it meant still don't but they avoided me, and the school the didn't want me there so my mom home schooled me. It seemed that I could adapt to my new affliction, but the tribe wasn't all bad the chief King Tawaba was nice to me and my family. Then I started changing."

Raven looked and assumed that he was referring to his powers "when did you first change?" she asked while rubbing her hand through his hair." "When I was 5," said Beast Boy "my mom was being attacked by a Black mamba and it was about bite her, and I just learned about mongooses that day so I attacked and killed it." Raven looked shocked that he was a vegan and wouldn't hurt any animal in his life but in a way she understood. "Then I turned back and I looked at her face, she was proud yet scared for me at the same time." "Then it happened." Said Beast Boy looking back at the sea, as tears filled his eyes, "what." Said Raven wiping away his tears as his head rested against her shoulder.

"I was 5 and my father was going to teach me how to tie my shoes as soon as they got back from the market." Beast Boy lips started to whimper. "Th-hey n-n-never," Raven clutched the Green teen in her arms as he cried into her shoulder, "they died today, and each year it just gets to hard," "it's ok," said Raven "It's hard to loose a parent." Beast Boy looked up "you mom," said Beast Boy as he stood up looking at her nod "I am sorry," then Beast Boy made his way to the tower.

Once in the tower, he walked to his room and walked to his dresser and pulled out a knife with a old rosary attached to it when a knock cause him to open it find Raven their looking at the knife, "it was my dad's." "I understand," said Raven walking to his bed pushing off some garbage and sitting down on it. "my mother gave me this belt; I never would leave without it." Beast boy looked at his boots. "would you teach me how to tie my shoes?" Said Beast Boy looking at her "tomorrow, because I want to do something else right now," Beast Boy placed the knife down back in the dresser. And sat next to Raven the kissed her lightly a waited.

Raven was shocked but returned the kiss, she wondered if this was a way for him to forget what happened so many years ago, he then lay down with her, doing nothing except looking into her eyes as they drifted asleep.

The end.


End file.
